


Crush

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sungwoon just want to confess his love, They are eating meat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Sungwoon want to travel to the past. But for what?





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry for any grammar error and typo. My first fic here~ Please be kind. The theme of this fic is _**travelling**_

“So, if you have the chance to travel anywhere, where do you want to go, hyung?”  
  
“Back in time. I want to travel to the past.”  
  
Jisung raised his head. He can see Minhyun’s opened his mouth in amazement at Sungwoon’s unexpected answer. Even Daniel stopped from cutting his meat.  
  
“Wow... such an answer hyung,” Jihoon said while sipping his greentea.  
  
“This is interesting. What do you wanted to do if you can go back to the past, hyung?” Minhyun said. A hint of teasing could be heard from his voice.  
  
Jisung’s attention was somehow disturbed by a sizzling voice. Daniel and Jisung quickly get back to the meat they were cooking.  
  
Sungwoon’s face suddenly got red. This caused both Jihoon and Minhyun to tease him even more.  
  
“Ooo... what is it that you supposed to do in the past?” Jihoon said with an annoying high voice.  
  
“A crush must be involved in this. Who is it? Who is it? Tell us hyung!” Minhyun followed suit.  
  
The teasing made Daniel stopped cooking and turned to Sungwoon “A crush? What is this? What did i missed?”  
  
Sungwoon laughed at the continuos teasing. He softly hit Minhyun who made a tickling gesture toward Sungwoon.  
  
“Our hyung is falling in love, Daniel-ah,” Minhyun said while laughing.  
  
“Yeah and he keep talking about this particular person nonstop! You should stay at dorm more often, Daniel hyung,” Jihoon said, laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, Jisung was still busy cutting the meats. He’s been so hungry, he is too tired to follow the kids non-stop teasing. So he didn’t see Sungwoon’s face get even redder. Daniel’s dissapointed face because he left so much gossip while on individual schedule. And Jihoon plus Minhyun almost dying from laughing.  
  
“Yes, yes, okay, okay. Stop it you guys. I’ll reveal it. I’ll tell you all!” Sungwoon shouted inbetween the kids laugh.  
  
“This is really doesn’t need to be done in the past. But I really wish I did it earlier,” Sungwoon said. Still trying to speak louder than the laughing duo.  
  
“I want to tell him so much!”  
  
“Jisung hyung!”

  
Jisung raised his head in confusion. He was busy cutting the meat. He didn’t really follow the conversation.  
  
A long “Ooohhh” came from both Minhyun and Jihoon’s mouth. While Daniel gasped in surprise.  
  
“Jisung hyung, I like you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the theme and the story doesnt match. Let me be creative! (?)


End file.
